Plaisir au masculin
by CookieKandy
Summary: Défi sur Ficothèque Ardente / Contraintes; PWP autorisé; Threesome unisexe exigé (masculin ou féminin) Et demande spécial du lectrice qui voulait que je fasse un Yaoi : Parfois l'alcool emmène des amis à faire des choses qu'ils n'aurait pas fait sans.


**Plaisir au masculin**

Un blond à la longue chevelure androgyne se fit plaquer au mur par un roux, qui enfouit rapidement son visage dans son cou pour le parsemer de baisés brûlants. Deidara fondait littéralement sous les caresses torrides de son ami d'enfance. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un grand brun taciturne terminait de se déshabiller derrière Sasori avant de les rejoindre. L'université était le meilleur endroit pour faire de nouvelles expériences et ce soir, c'était plaisir au masculin. Ils avaient déjà tous les trois expérimenté de leur côté, mais jamais ils n'avaient couché entre eux. Un grand pas dans leur amitié, plus facile à franchir après quelques bouteilles de fort. Itachi se glissa dans le dos du roux et lui caressa sensuellement les hanches, tout en lui dévorant l'épaule et en frottant son bassin contre ses deux fesses rebondies. La température augmente, les sexes se dressent et les mains s'aventurent dans des régions autrefois interdites. Le blond releva les mains vers son bassin et attrapa le membre de Sasori pour le masser d'une lenteur exaspérante. Ce qui eut le dont de faire grogner celui-ci et de faire sourire leur ami brun. Ce dernier glissa sa propre main vers le bassin du roux, mais descendit jusqu'aux testicules pour les masser doucement. Le martyrisé laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule d'Itachi en grognant de plaisir. Il avait été le premier à attaquer, mais maintenant c'était lui la victime. Et c'était excitant !

Devant sa soumission, le taciturne présenta ses doigts à Deidara, qui les lécha abondamment. Le brun s'agenouilla et écarta doucement les jambes de Sasori pour ensuite lui caresser l'anus. Lorsque ce fut suffisamment humidifié, il appuya un peu et fit entrer lentement son majeur. Un cri plaintif s'échappa de la bouche ouverte du jeune homme du milieu. Le blond sourit en passant sa langue le long de sa jugulaire et accéléra le mouvement de sa main. La respiration devenant légèrement sifflante et les gémissements quelque peu aigus pour un homme, le roux cru devenir fou sous toutes ses caresses. Une langue taquine dans le cou, une main exaspérante sur son sexe, une bouche provocante sur ses fesses et un doigt aventurier dans son intimité. Ses deux amis lui faisaient prendre son pied comme jamais. Et bien sûr, il ne put tenir longtemps sous tout ce plaisir et les deux mains plaquées au mur et le front appuyé sur l'épaule de Deidara, Sasori éjacula en grognant sa satisfaction. En riant, l'androgyne pencha la tête entre eux pour regarder le sperme qui m'acculait son ventre et sa main. Itachi retira doucement son doigt, pour permettre au roux de s'adosser contre le mur. Ainsi, le brun put passer sa langue sur les abdominaux de son ami pour y recueillir le liquide blanc, pendant que l'autre se léchait la main. Et lorsqu'il eut terminé de le nettoyer, le taciturne attrapa son membre en érection et y fit glisser avidement sa langue.

Le blond soupira d'aise, savourant cette caresse buccale. L'Uchiwa était particulièrement doué avec sa langue et savait y faire en fellation, constatait Deidara qui laissa balloter sa tête en gardant les paupières closes. Mis de côté, Sasori alla s'asseoir sur une chaise pour regarder le spectacle que ses amis lui offraient sans s'en rendre compte. Avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, la victime du moment arrêta son tortionnaire pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur le plancher et lui rendre la pareille. Itachi se plaqua une main sur le visage pour se cacher les yeux. Il avait l'habitude de donner les fellations, pas de les recevoir. Et ce fichu homosexuel qu'était le blond était assez doué, voir carrément bon. Et ce fut encore plus le pied, lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir au-dessus de lui pour s'empaler sur son érection. L'étroitesse autour de son sexe le fit jurer de plaisir et ce blond avait un déhanché digne d'une danseuse professionnelle. Et son ex en était une. Faut dire qu'avec ses longs cheveux blonds et sa silhouette svelte, il arrivait souvent que des gars prennent Deidara pour une fille. Seul son membre qui se dressait sous le plaisir venait contredire cette impression. Et puis, il laissait libre cour à ses gémissements et ne semblait pas se préoccuper de leurs voisins de palliés. Il prenait son pied et c'est tout ce qui importait à Deidara à ce moment précis.

Retrouvant son érection, Sasori revint les rejoindre et prit en main le sexe de son ami et le massa tout en recommençant à lui dévorer le cou. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, Itachi eut cette scène sous les yeux et voyant le membre du roux balloter dans le vide, il glissa sa main jusqu'à cette verge et la massa. Recevant chacun du plaisir de la part d'un et le donnant à l'autre, ils finirent tous les trois par exploser à tour de rôle. Le blond poussa un gémissement plus sonore, son sperme giclant sur le ventre du taciturne, qui le rejoignit peu de temps après en ressentant l'anus de son ami se resserrer. Sasori fut le dernier et c'est sur la hanche de Deidara qu'il vint.

Épuisés, ils finirent tous allongés sur le sol, en sueur et couvert de sperme pour certain. Le réveil serait dur, que ce soit à cause de la gueule de bois ou le fait qu'ils venaient de faire un trip à trois ensembles. Bonjour les futurs sex friend.


End file.
